


The Blue Flamingo

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: During Bill's regular end of the week chat with The Doctor, her thoughts turn to revenge...
Kudos: 6





	The Blue Flamingo

_ **F R I D A Y** _

The Doctor and Bill were sitting in his university study for their regular end of the week chat and cups of coffee. They were comfortable enough in each other's company for a relaxed conversation on any subject. And when they didn't want to say anything, that was OK too.

Then Bill casually asked, "Would it be alright for you to take me on a trip in the TARDIS so I can get revenge on someone?"

"Certainly not," came the equally casual, and entirely expected reply.

"Because, if I had one," said Bill, "I'd go to an alien planet; get one of those mildly poisonous lizards that burrow into people's belly buttons; come back at a time when I knew I was somewhere else with a rock solid alibi; go round to that Suzietta McClavicle's house; and shove it right up her jumper!"

Choking on his coffee, The Doctor spluttered, "What's she ever done to you?"

"Everything. She devotes her life to annoying people. She's a show off and a know all. She miaows at birds when they walk - that's abusing the privilege of being able to fly, see. A trip out is never complete until she's told someone, "Eurgh! Wot a creepy lookin' baby!". And she deliberately treads on daisies. And next week, she's going to get £10,000 for doing nothing."

"How?"

"She's got a rare stamp with a picture of the Blue Flamingo from the Extinct Birds series, and she's going to sell it. And it's not even in very good condition. Makes you sick."

Several silent minutes passed. Coffees were finished. And Bill got up.

"See you Monday, then," she said.

"Yes, 'Bye, Bill."

_**M O N D A Y** _

"You look like you've had a good weekend, Bill."

"Not half! Have you seen this morning's news?"

"No, I can't say I took much notice."

"I saved it, it was so funny."

Bill found the clip on her phone, and eagerly played it for The Doctor.

_"It was on Saturday afternoon,"_ said the reporter, _"That a man who never left his name, handed in a carrier bag full of stamps at this branch of the Friends Of The Daisy charity shops for their Christmas Appeal. It contained dozens of examples of 'Blue Flamingo's in mint condition. A stamp recently in the news, as one was expected to fetch a record price in an auction later this week. Sadly, that one is now virtually worthless."_

"Well, that was a weird bit of luck, wasn't it, Doctor?"

"Wasn't it, just."


End file.
